Prologue/Meeting Barbara
(Earth, New Gotham City) John Martin is in civilian clothes and walking through the city trying to get the war out of his mind but can't after the people who were killed under his command during the war has scared him for the rest of his life. (Starfleet Command, 8 weeks earlier) Captain Martin walks through the halls of Starfleet Command as he sees Typhuss and Ezri talking about him. Hey guys John says as he looks at them and he kissed Ezri. Hi John says Typhuss as he looks at John. Can you believe that the Borg are gone for good Typhuss, so what were you and Ezri talking about anyway? John asked as he looks at both his wife and friend. Yeah, you we think you need to go on shore leave, take some time off you have been through a lot with the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at John. John is confused. I feel fine I don't need shore leave guys John says as he looks at them. Ezri walks up to him. I visited the Enterprise because Lillian showed me your recent scans since the invasion and your stress levels are dangerously high for someone at the age of 48 John Ezri says as she looks at her husband. I agree with Ezri, taking a rest is good go somewhere nice and relax for once, John says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise sits in drydock getting repaired and its torpedoes reloaded and phasers and shields recharged after several engagements against the Borg. (Captain's ready room) Captain Martin sits at his desk reading reports and sending letters to the deceased crewmen's families, when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he doesn't looks up from the padds. His XO walks into the room. Hey, I just got a call from Admiral Nechayev she just relieved you of duty until you take a break Kadan says as she looks at him. He puts the padds down and looks at his XO. Until that woman brings her butt up here and orders me to take a vacation to my face I'm not going to Commander so let it alone John says as he looks at his XO and goes back to work. She nods and leaves the ready room. (USS Intrepid, Captain's ready room) The doors chimed as Typhuss looks at them. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Commander Kadan walks into the ready room. Sorry for disturbing you sir but you know John more then anyone on the Enterprise, and he hasn't slept in 5 weeks and he's not taking a break he's been overseeing the repairs to the Enterprise Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Kira. He's being stubborn, wait he's not sleeping, he needs to sleep says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. She nods at him. Commander, go tell Admiral Nechayev this and take her to the Enterprise she will order him to sleep and take a break says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. She nods and leaves. (Captain's ready room) John is looking at his picture of his daughter when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks the doors. And Admiral Nechayev walks into the ready room. Captain Martin I hereby relieve you of duty and order you to take a break and sleep Admiral Nechayev says as she looks at him. (New Gotham City) John stops and sees a woman having trouble with her stuff he walks over to her. Hi need a hand? John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Sure, and thanks I'm Barbara Gordon she says as she introduces herself to John. They shook hands. I'm John Martin he says as he looks at her. They head to her apartment as two hooded men look at them.